Fire and Ice: A Tail of Two Lovers
by ThatFurryWolfy
Summary: This story is based around the lovelife of two wolves. It includes sexual content that probably isn't appropriate for some ages. However enjoy if you like Furries -
1. Chapter 1 - The New Beginnings

The New Beginnings

~The alarm clock beeps with an annoying ear-scratching sound. The wolf smacks his paw on his bedside table, finally hitting the alarm clock and shutting it off. He fumbles for his glasses as he sits up with a groan. His apartment echoes with silence, as he is the only one living there. ~

"Time to start another day of this miserable existence." He grumbles as he pulls on a pair of khaki shorts and a T-shirt.

~The wolf walks out of his room and down the hall past framed and dusty pictures of his parents and of his graduation ceremony. He walks into the kitchen, turning on the light and squinting his eyes as the lights glare on. ~

"Now where did I put the coffee grounds?"

~Wolfy looks in the cupboards, around his coffee machine and on the counter, but finding no coffee ground jar he groans. ~

"Guess I'll have to go down to the coffee shop." He murmurs to himself.

~He pulls on a gray sweatshirt, a shade lighter than his fur and looks into the mirror. His blue, bespectacled eyes stare back at him. He gives himself a lopsided grin and ruffles his head fur. He opens the door as a gust of chilly wind blows through and steps out into the morning. ~

 **-** **At the coffee shop -**

~Wolfy pushes the door open as a gust of warm air and coffee smell blows at him from inside. The coffee shop is empty despite the barista whom he barely notices because he casts his eyes upwards to the menu. ~

"Hm…" he murmurs to himself as he steps up to the counter and looks down at the barista.

~Standing behind the counter, with a soft smile is a female wolf. She has mint blue ear tips that match her nose and eyes. Her fur is a dark shade of gray and she wears a green apron over her loose clothes. She radiates an aura of energy and gives Wolfy a small smile as he nervously taps his paws together. ~

"Oh, uh … hi" he blushes and looks away from her.

"Are ya here to order coffee? Or just here to be all nervous and cute." She says to him with a mischievous smile.

"Uh…yea, coffee. I'll have a mint-flavored cappuccino, please." He puts his money on the counter.

"Did you say mint, cuz I'm mint-colored?" she giggles and takes his money.

"W-What no" he blushes even more and messes with his sweatshirt.

"Alright…" she looks at him slyly.

~Wolfy looks back, nervous with himself, not knowing what to say. ~

She giggles, "Oh don't worry I flirt with everyone who comes through."

"Oh, uh… good to know I'm not special." He laughs softly.

"No, I think you're a bit special."

~Wolfy looks away, blushing slightly, as she goes to work on his coffee. He then looks back and sees that she is lightly shaking her butt while she works, her tail bouncing slightly. ~

"Um, I'll go sit… down." He says blushing and tearing his eyes away from her butt.

~He plops down in a seat and puts his head down on the table. A few minutes goes by. ~

"Looks like someone is a sleepyhead."

~Wolfy looks up and sees her hovering above him with his coffee. ~

"I made this for you, and since no one else is here I brought it to you through Minty Delivery Service because my name is Minty." She grins.

"Oh, uh… thanks. My name is Wolfy." He smiles as she puts his mug down.

"Original name," she giggles and sits across from him.

~He puts the mug up to his lips and slowly sips it and then squints his eyes. ~

"Oh, whoops," he rubs his tongue. "I forgot the cream and sugar."

~Minty giggles and covers her mouth with her paws. ~

"Want me to get you some?" she asks.

"Oh, I think I can manage, but thanks." He says as her ears droop slightly.

~Wolfy stands up and walks over to the cream and sugar counter, not noticing Minty watching his every move. He puts the cream and sugar in his cup and then walks back and plops down. ~

"So…today I thought it would be boring because it is a Monday and not a lot of people come here." Minty said, staring at him

"Mm," Wolfy responds stirring his coffee.

"But instead I met this cute, hot wolf…" she says dreamily.

~Wolfy's ear perk as he gets a slight blush. ~

"There must be a ton of wolves that come through here, but he is pretty special," she continues.

~The wolf raises the cup to his lips and sips it. He then puts it back on the table and lays his head next to it, his ears drooping."

"What's wrong?" Minty tilts her head.

"I put so much sugar in it I can't even taste the mint anymore" Wolfy says, muffled, into his arm.

"Oh, heh."

"What?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that I have some mint for you…"

"Hm?" Wolfy raises his head as she puts a paw on his chin and pulls him into a kiss. She puts her lips onto his softly as Wolfy silently freaks out, not knowing what to do. She then pulls away with a grin.

"The taste of Wolfy is good" she licks her lips.

"W-what was that for?" Wolfy said, shaking. The shock of the kiss had flown through his body and he could still feel the tingle of her lips on his.

"I gave you a little mint," she said grinning.

"T-that was my first kiss…" Wolfy said shaking slightly "And it was amazing…"

~Minty looks at him with a grin. She then brushes some fur out of her eyes. ~

"You kiss like a natural" she runs her paw up his arm and then looks at the door surprised.

~Minty stands up and takes off her apron and walks to a college age guy who has his ear buds in. She hand the apron to him and he glances warily at Wolfy and then walks into the back. ~

"So! I'm off work now! We should go to your place and hang out!" Minty says, bouncing from foot to foot.

"Uh M-Minty…" Wolfy puts a paw on his face.

"Oh, c'mon, silly it's just hanging out, we can watch a movie or something."

"Ok," Wolfy says as she pulls him up.

"Yea, I haven't asked you out yet so it's technically not a date" she grins and punches him playfully.

"Hah, what?" Wolfy says looking at her.

"It may or may not be a joke Wolfy." She reaches up and kisses him on the cheek.

"Alright," he smiles and rubs where she kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2 - Some Quicky Confessions

Some Quicky Confessions

~The morning was crisp as Wolfy and Minty walk side-by-side. Wolfy is a bit farther away from Minty with his hands in his pockets, as she has to walk slightly faster to keep up with his long strides. ~

"Hey, slow down hotshot, I'm not as tall as you." Minty says tugging his arm to slow him down.

"Oh, yea sorry almost forgot you were there." Wolfy says with a sly grin.

"How could you forget me?" Minty says scowling.

"It was a joke," Wolfy says laughing.

~Minty softly punched his arm and then wrapped her arm through his. Wolfy looks down quizzically at her, but they have already arrived at his house. ~

"Yea, so this is my pad…" Wolfy says drifting off.

\- The house is a white and orange condo seated on a hill above the sidewalk. It's a single-story quaint house with plants growing in the front and a balcony facing the street. –

"Welcome," he grins and takes her paw to guide her up the stairs.

"Ooh, such a gentleman," Minty says putting a paw to her lips to stifle a giggle.

~Wolfy laughs as they reach the top step and puts his key in the door and holds it open for Minty~

"Look at you treating a woman nicely on the first date," Minty says putting a paw on his chest and then walking inside.

"Is that what this is, then?"

"No, I was just messing with you," Minty says turned away from him to hide her light blush. "I like your house."

\- The house itself had a kitchen and a living room with a hallway leading into the back bedrooms. The walk-in led right into the living room, which was strewn with video game cases and the occasional mug. -

"It's a little messy, sorry," Wolfy says hanging his sweatshirt on a chair, and then taking his shoes off. "I wasn't expecting visitors."

"Oh, it's no big deal" Minty turns around and smiles at him. "I don't have anywhere to compare this place to…"

"What's that mean?" Wolfy guides her to the couch and sits next to her.

"Oh it's complicated…"Minty rubs her face, distressed.

"I'm not that dumb, would you mind telling me?"

"Uh...sure I guess." Minty takes a deep breath. "I got kicked out of my old apartment because I didn't pay a couple of months of rent. The coffee job didn't pay enough for my rising rent fees. Today was my first day without a home so I have all my stuff in a storage locker."

~Minty looks away from Wolfy with a sigh as he puts a paw on her knee. ~

"This might be weird, but my parents always told me to help someone in need. Besides you don't seem to be a murderer… so I would like to ask you to stay here, with me because you need a place to stay and I'm sorta lonely…"

~Wolfy looks downwards with a sigh and then tells her his life story, of how he lives here alone and is often lonely because he doesn't go out much as his job is a stay-at-home job and he doesn't need to leave except for groceries and the occasional coffee. ~

"Wolfy…" Minty says putting a paw on his cheek. "I would love to live here with you, but I also have something to tell you."

"Another thing?" Wolfy laughs, "Go ahead, I'm listening."

"I met this really nice wolf today at work, and I kinda fell in love with him because he says the sweetest things. But I don't know how to tell him I like him. Can you help me?"

"Is he your friend?" Wolfy says, slightly unaware of her advances.

"Yes, but I kinda want to call him my floof."

"Floof, eh? That's pretty cute. Why didn't you go to his house after work then?"

"Oh, I did…" Minty says softly. "Anyways thanks for the help, floof."

"Floo-" but he is cut off.

~Minty softly presses into him and pushes her lips to his. Wolfy is surprised at first but then falls backwards onto the couch as he wraps his paws around her neck and pushes into the kiss. ~

~Wolfy signs softly and breaks away from the kiss as a bit of their saliva sticks together before breaking apart. ~

"Mm…still the same great taste of Wolfy." She licks her lips

"Y-you meant me?!" Wolfy said with his eyes widened.

"I did kiss you twice now didn't I?" she said slyly.

"S-so you planned this?" Wolfy said with a paw on his mouth.

"All of it," she grinned. "And no I'm not using you for a home, I really truly think I fell in love with you and I wanna see if the love with bloom."

"So, I'm your floof then?" Wolfy says with a grin.

"Yes." She said nodding

"Well you should get acquainted with the house." He said grinning mischievously

"W-what's that look on your face, Wolfy."

"I just want to get acquainted with my roommate." He said playing with the bottom of her shirt.

"Hm? Me?" Minty said surprised. "A-and please tell me that's your phone poking my butt," she giggles.

~Wolfy grins mischievously and then tell her it isn't. She blushes and then sits on his chest so her tail is in his face. ~

"I think I'll get acquainted with my roommate too," she says as she leans over to unbutton his shorts.

~Wolfy shivers slightly as she unzips his short and his member comes out. ~

"Ooh, it's pretty big, Wolfy…" Minty says stroking the top of his member slightly. "I wonder if it'll fit…"

"Let's see what you have, then too." Wolfy says lifting her tail and spreading her butt apart, revealing her wolfhood.

~Minty shivers as Wolfy presses his nose to her wolfhood, and taking it as a cue, licks his member from his knot to his tip. ~

~Wolfy presses his tongue to her warm and wet wolfhood, receiving a moan of pleasure from her and continues to lick her, not pressing his tongue into her. ~

"Y-you're such a tease W-Wolfy," she says stuttering in pleasure.

~Minty slides his member into her mouth as he gasps with the sudden warmth. She swirls her tongue around it, sucking it. ~

~Wolfy moans softly, and in doing so presses his whole snout to her wolfhood and pressing his tongue into her. He begins to swirl his tongue around inside her, moaning softly as she works magic around his member. ~

~Minty strokes his member, up and down in rhythm with her head bobs. She softly massages his balls as she continues to taste his member. She gasps and moans around his member when his tongue hits her weak spot. ~

~Wolfy grins and licks her weak spot again as he feels her tense up, close to climax, he clenches his own muscles, in anticipation to climax. ~

~Minty releases her muscles with a moan as her liquid flows from her wolfhood into the waiting mouth of Wolfy who laps them up with a grin, pulling his tongue out of her wolfhood only to moan, "I'm close, Minty." ~

~His member twitches as Minty looks at it in surprise and then he knots into her mouth, filling it with his liquid as she moans happily. ~

~Minty licks her lips and zips up his shorts and then turns to look at her floof. Wolfy has a crooked grin and pulls her down onto his chest. ~

"That…" he huffs. "Was amazing."

"Was I your first?" she said looking up at him.

"You were the first and the greatest," he says nipping her ears.

"Well, your big mouth worked magic," she said with a grin. "I think you might have a magic tongue."

He chuckles, "heh, thanks."

~Minty yawns and snuggles into his chest. ~

"Nap time, your magic tongue has me beat." She said wrapping her arms around his back.

"Alright, love," he said yawning. "I'm tired too anyways."

~He kisses her forehead and the two fall asleep together on the couch. ~


End file.
